A Tale Like No Other
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: Medusa...the most beautiful maiden in the world, only to be wasted and turned into a an ugly person to match that personality of hers, and worst, she can turn anyone into stone if you make eye contact with her. Miku Hatsune shared part of her curse. Turning people into stone...She acheives many hardships along her life wanting to resign from loneliness. Based on Imagination Forest.
1. Hello, How Are You?

**A Tale Like No Other**

**Hello, How Are You?**

"…A beautiful girl, a very beautiful girl. Hair brighter than the sun, skin as fresh as the new fallen snow, lips redder than the reddest rose, eyes sparkling more than the most precious diamond, and a body to fit in with her own features. What was her name? Medusa, a girl who was as beautiful can be…A beauty that was captured throughout the eyes through everyone. Everything about her was beautiful, except for one thing, her inside. No, no, no, not her health and such, but her heart and mind was very boastful. Bragging here and there, nothing but her commenting on her own beauties. She would look in the mirrors to see herself, telling herself she's very beautiful in most of her time. For her beauty was wasted, for she had a curse. The Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, was the one. For she was wise, physical beauty never fed the poor, nor did any good, for it was only appealing to the eye, the human senses, _lust _even. Her personality wasn't beautiful at all, to match her personality, Athena decided to give her a little make-over. For her beautiful bright hair was no longer hair, for it was dry scaly snakes instead, with her beauty left her as well. And the worst part of all, looking into her eyes for a few seconds could turn any person into _stone, _even including _herself, _if she even looked into the mirror to see herself, she would turn into stone like the others _forever…."_

_Thump_

"So this is how it goes…" a girl with long, beautiful, teal, hair with skin pale and emerald eyes mumbled to herself. She clasped the book in her hand and closed her eyes, "Turns a person to stone forever…a curse…" She stood up and walked over to a table with a small heart-shaped white box with pink frills on it along with pink round diamonds decorated over it. Who was she? Why she was Miku Hatsune, a maiden who rarely came out of her house, for she had a similar fate. She was beautiful, but, she did in fact turn a person into stone, only for a few fragile seconds though. Many people feared her for they knew this curse she had, thinking she was boastful, and would turn them into stone _forever._ She lived alone in a nearby cottage near the little village. She always wanted to go to school, but neither students _nor _even teachers welcomed her for they were always afraid they would look into her eyes. Why was she like this?

Her mom wasn't exactly Medusa, but more of one of her next generation of her. She did turn people into stone forever. Her mother always told her not to look into people's eyes for her daughter did turn someone into stone by accident when little… She ate the chocolate slowly from the frilly box she had and savored its taste. Every afternoon, she would have one piece of chocolate from the box bought by her mom. She always said that eating one a day would help her come from a dream to reality for the taste was always rich, and it also reminded her how the world can have its sweet moments, meaning her life can have a sweet moment as well.

Miku sighed to herself looking at the window at the other kids play along in the forest from afar and watched them as they faded away into the forest to their village. She was only seven years old, and she still didn't play along with other kids due to their fears, they only found out about it because one day, she was walking outside in the forest admiring the beautiful trees that danced along the wind, the sea of leaves flying, and the alluring aura that surrounded her with peace and serenity. Without warning, kids came up to her, not knowing her powers yet, she played along with them. They were chasing each other like they were best friends already, then suddenly, she fell down. One kid came up to her, a face she can never forget, blonde hair, friendly cerulean blue eyes, a short boy. The terrible event occurred, the fear that shocked everyone, including her. For a moment, they all just stared at the paralyzed, lifeless, stoned, body that laid there, they finally got back to reality…The kids ran away, every single one of them, except for the one boy that laid there.

Miku tried to reach her hand out to them with only the result of them running faster throughout the woods. To her own shock, she ran away to as well leaving the boy there dumbfounded looking up at the specks of the blue sky combined with the green leaves of the trees that looked back at him. He sat up ignorant of what happened. The next day, without knowing, he moved out of the village along with his family to a city to make money. Sadly, nobody knew of this, not even the parent's closest friends for they didn't want to say good-byes. This caused rumors to spread throughout her village of the horrors of her and her mom.

She decided to run over to a beautiful teal hair that ran down her back like silk, blue eyes that could match the most beautiful ocean, a white casual dress that draped around her perfectly, and a beautiful white lily on the side of her hair. "Hey, Mom! I was wondering… Would it be ok… if I…if I… could possibly…you know...well uh…play…outside…?" Miku asked nervously, "Today seemed a nice day… so maybe?" Her mom only smiled at her remark. She was reading a book like any other ordinary day, but this time, she was very ill, she couldn't go outside, or barely do anything. Miku looked over to her mom with hope in her eyes, for she didn't go out too often. Her mom nodded and agreed with her.

"I'll be staying in here, so don't go too far, ok? Please be careful…alright?" her mom said with a friendly smile planted on her face. Miku nodded enthusiastically running out of her house. Her mom always wanted her to play outside and explore, but of course, with the curse the family held, that wasn't the case, for she even turned her own husband into stone by accident. That's right, she had a husband, a husband that didn't like her for her beauty, or knew her for her curse, but knew her for her. The true self she held inside, the personality and heart within the curse, hidden. For a while, they kept the curse on rest until her mom almost fell down. Surprised, she opened her eyes wide, and as a reflex, her husband held her arm looking back at her to make sure she was ok… Then _it _happened. She cried and wept knowing what she had just done, what she had done to her innocent lover, the only one who fell in love with her true self and the only one who accepted her. _Why must this curse be held upon us? Why must this be our faith? Was our ancestor always being the one that will mess up our lives? Do we really, honestly, deserve this? Or was this chosen upon us in a whim? _

The mom thought and thought for her life as a kid of loneliness always haunted her each and every day. She met her destined one in the town when there was rain pouring down, welcomed, he kept her under his umbrella and came to the nearest home, his house. She tried explaining what she could do along the way, but he only smiled, but he did believe her for he knew of the rumors. Spending time together for hours until rain stopped, they became friends, to admirers, and lastly, _lovers._ She was thankful to have him in her life.

During all this thinking, Miku was playing along with the flowers that surrounded her cottage. Her home was very unknown, so visitors never came by, rarely at least, such as what happened a couple of years ago. Miku had a very nice imagination accompanied by creativity. Interested in those classic fairytales of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella, she made her own little crown with twigs and daisies with colors covered by pink, blue, and bright yellow. For a moment, she felt like there was no worries in the world, like everything was in place, that she…that she didn't have the curse anymore. But that was only a mere fragile seconds, for she didn't know that was coming up.

_Whack!_

Someone took a tree branch and started hitting her. _Whack! Whack! Whack! _Continuously, they attacked and strike at her with their weapons. "You…You…YOU MONSTER! You shouldn't even deserve living!" called out a boy attacking her, "You even let Len disappeared from our lives forever! How can you do such a thing!" he said ranting on, "How are you able to live with yourself knowing you KILLED a person!" There was two of them, two of them whacking her in rage, one with a bat, and the other with a thick branch. Sometimes, one of them would even pull her hair out of amusement.

"O…O-Oww! Please…! Please stop! It hurts! Stop it! Ah! P-Please stop it!" Miku yelped, "I didn't mean to…! I didn't know! I'm sorry! Please…Please just stop!" she cried out. Her mom was calmly reading her book on the chair under the light. Oblivious to the conflict outside, she noticed that she wasn't able to see Miku, not only that, but she heard a yell, crying…She knew the cry who it was, _Miku. _Her mom ran out of the house ignoring her sickness and didn't care about how weak she was, her only objective she only had was to protect her dear daughter, Miku. She slammed the door looking to her left and right seeing her daughter weeping help under the branches she was being strike with. "Please…! No! It hurts! It hurts! Stop it!" Furious and worried at the same time, her mom ran up to her helpless daughter to help her.

"Miku! You two! Stop it!" her mom screamed out, "Don't hurt her!" she exclaimed on the top of her lungs and took Miku by the arm trying to drag her out of the chaos without looking into any of their eyes.

Without warning, one of the troublesome boys grabbed the rim of her mom's dress, she was being held back a bit, and fell to her bottom. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that the other boy came up with the stick prepared to hit them both. Tired of all this mess, her mom had no other choice…The only choice to save her daughter from being hurt any more…The choice that would change anyone's life in this very moment. Her mom looked into the boys eyes. Miku looked up at the boy frightened seeing the scene she did to the other boy years ago, the same thing happened to this boy…Except…one fatal difference… he turned into stone forever.

Miku looked down at the same lifeless person that lay before her eyes, the eyes filled with hatred; his emotions didn't have the time to react to the time when he turned into stone. His ally froze in fear looking at the other friend turn into stone, he dropped his bat and ran away fading into the woods as fast as he can. Her mom was draping her arms around her weak daughter like vines, comforting her while patting her head. "Thank you," her mom said. Miku blinked for a moment, but before she can answer, her mom suddenly fell to the side with her hair traveling across the grass, her eyes closed like she was careless…but most of all…her breathing stopped.

"M-Mom! Mom, please! Wake up! Wake up, Mom! Please wake up! No…Don't! Don't just leave me here! Please…! It's too soon! No it can't be!" cried out Miku with tears traveling down her face. She held her mom shaking her gently, "Mom! Please don't do this! Not now…Not when you just saved me! Mom! Please…Mom…" she hugged her mom in her arms not wanting to let go. "Mom…" she mumbled…"Please…Please don't…you can't…you just can't…! This wasn't supposed to happen…" she wiped some of her tears only with the result with having it replaced with more tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen…I was supposed to wake up, play outside calmly….And spend more time with you…Not this…No, not this! So…So please! Stay with me! Don't leave!" her tears kept on coming like an endless waterfall, "..Please…Please don't leave me….I don't want to live without you…I can't be by myself…I don't think I will be able to make it…so please…please don't die on me…!" She cried on and on still hoping for her mom to wake up anytime from now. She stayed there for hours hugging her mom feeling the leftover warmth, even after she turned cold, she only rested in her arms like they used to always done. She cried the rest of the day until she fell asleep in her arms throughout the night.

She awoke in her mom's arms from the bright sunlight that shined upon her face. She looked up at the sky realizing it was morning. She then had a memory of what happened yesterday. She opened her eyes wide and looked up to the right and saw her mom's fragile face with her eyes closed and her skin with its feeling of life taken away. It must've been too much energy for her when she used her powers to stone the boy. Miku cried with tears in her eyes hugging the last bit of her mom accepting she was dead. She was cold and lifeless, just like the stoned people. Unexpectedly, her mom started to disappear…fading away…not from distance but literally fading away. "Mom…?" Miku asked herself mumbling. She held her in her arms ignorant yet knowing the situation.

She cried trying to remember her touch, her warm touch of life that she gave. The feeling of a hug, the feeling of her lips on her forehead, the beautiful voice that captivated her heart. She cried her heart out like a child who lost their favorite toy. She cried remembering the times she protected her, the happy times, the loving times, all her memories of her. The memories of her with her dad, the time they spent…All of the memories with her mom were soon to end. She was starting to be transparent that she can barely feel her, like she was a ghost that you can grasp…It felt like they were there, but like they were non-existent. Before her eyes, her mom completely disappeared. She tried grabbing her mom again scratching the air looking for her mom, the only one that loved her along with her dad. She cried again covering her teary eyes with the palms of her hands calling out for her mom, "MOM! No, please…! Don't disappear! I don't want you to be gone…! No please…!" she kept on crying her heart out thinking of her mom's looks, the way she smelled, the way she laughed, the way she talked, the way she singed, the way she smiled, the way she patted her head whenever she felt lonely, everything.

Miku didn't want to forget the feeling of relaxation and protection from her mom. The only one that was alive that she trusted and loved…was just gone…in a second. In one fight, in one beat up, in less than one minute, she just died…She couldn't believe it. "Please don't…Please don't…Please…! Why…WHY! Why is this happening! Why does this always happen to me!" Miku leaned on the ground with her knees bent, and crying out for her mom. She grasped her forehead to keep her head from having a headache from this. She was battling with her emotions trying to hold back only to have the outcome of having it reaching its peak. Miku pounded on the ground from rage knowing it was her fault, it was her fault her mom died, and she was protecting her from the terrible boys and had her mom die instead of Miku taking care of her since she was sick. She couldn't even say good bye or anything

…_I'm so selfish…My mom risked her own life to protect me…and what did I do? I just sat there crying in pain instead of attacking back…I just left her with the state she was in battling with the boys, she used every bit of her energy to protect me…I'm conceited…I'm selfish…I didn't do anything to help her…I'm such a horrible daughter. _Miku thought this over and over again. She soon continued on with her life still thinking about her mom every day, praying, she would have somehow, another chance to see her parents once again…To feel their embrace, to hear their voice, and to feel their warmth that they only gave out to her.

_Would I have another chance?_

Author's Note: No, she will not be only 7 years old, there will be a HUGE time skip xDD (9 years, perhaps? XD)


	2. The Start Of A New Beginning?

**A Tale Like No Other**

**The Start of a New Beginning!**

***~9 Years Later~***

"Beauty, the quality that gives pleasure to the mind or senses and is associated with such properties as harmony of form or color, excellence of artistry, truthfulness, and originality, the combination of all the qualities of a person or thing that delight the senses and please the mind…" mumbled a teallette with pigtails that reached her ankles, with the same emerald eyes, but this time, she was now a teenager and sixteen.

It has been nine years since the death of her mother and fourteen years since her father had died. She's been staying alone this whole time only having contact with items and no mere humans for people has been scared of her. Reading, playing with her own little made-up dolls, sings along with the birds, and anything that she can do in this barrier of hers, every opportunity of hers was limited. She stayed always the same, the days staying the same, and the time ticking away.

_Beauty…in what way was I beautiful? I didn't have qualities that were pleasing to the eyes, mind, or anything really, I turned people into stone instead when they look into my eyes, my hair is teal colored, what kind of person wanted teal hair, and I'm not original, I'm just plain weird. Each day that hits me, it turns my heart almost as cold as ice. _Miku usually thought this daily; she believed that she was nothing but a lonesome girl living in the forest, because she was. Her home was hidden within the forest where rarely anyone even came past it. Miku walked around her small fairy-tale like cottage wondering if this was forever her life, lonely and isolated. She always wanted to resign from her position of loneliness but she knew that would be almost impossible, especially with her history with the people of the village right now, she knew very well of the rumors even if she didn't go off to town often.

She never really went to the village really, ever since her mom died, she's been looking for her supplies in the forest. The freedom to live, the freedom to be able to live life to its fullest, have fun, and have adventures or journeys. This was no fun and thrilling adventure or journey, it was nothing but a mountain she can't encounter, a mountain she can't climb over, the height of it was just way too high to overcome.

At first, her mom was always the one going to the market place buying the food, but this time, she was the one. She tried going long ago, but then she decided to go get her own food such as berries, apples, and such. Miku never realized how awkward it must have been for her mom to be out in the store, being stared at…no…not stared at…but stared down at, the feeling of fear yet sympathy, the feeling of hatred, all the negative feelings that she can think of, pain even. _What will my future will lead to? This life I was born into, is this really the fate I have? _

_Thump_

Miku closed the dictionary that was held in her hand and looked over to the Greek tales that had Medusa's tale in it as well. The book she read when she was little, the book that had the story of her curse. Turning people into stone when making eye contact. The only thing different was that she stoned them for seconds and she _could _look in the mirror. She stood up from her usual chair and went over to a white-heart shaped box covered in pink frills and diamonds. She opened it and popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth savoring the taste once again. Even though her mom as gone, she had kept her advice eating a piece of chocolate each and every day in the afternoon. As she always ate the chocolate, feeling the rich and sweetness within it, she always had hope her fate would change one day.

She walked into her little kitchen to make a nice cup of green tea to go along with her nice calming mood. She took a nice warming sip having peace throughout her mind and walked back to the living room. She turned over the window to see the blue sky combined with the green trees working in harmony, again. She slowly walked over to the window balancing her cup of tea to make sure she doesn't spill. _It seems like another nice day again…_ She opened the window completely open and wide. The nice summer breeze escaping into her house and softly hits against her face. The breeze of air was always nice her, it made her feel happy yet melancholic knowing that she's missing out on the world each and every day. She clutched onto her dress and tugged on it to make herself feel relieved and calmed. She always thought her life was very unfortunate, but she felt very thankful for it as well, thankful she's still living a life, thankful she was able to have all the memories she has in her heart. Some were sad, but the happy times were always a nice feeling of warmth that she never wanted to lose.

She looked over to the birds and smile at them while hearing the chirping they produce. The sound of their voices…the way they chirped, it always seemed to her that they were lost and wonderers of this world, looking for the answers of their problems. Nobody could ever answer the complicated questions in her mind, at least not to her. "Where are you from?" Miku asked smiling trying to talk to the bird but not quite looking at them. They replied by chirping in the same tune that gave her the feeling over again. She left her window open and came over to the book shelf and scan through the list of books that she kept. Her favorite kinds of books were always fantasy ones, specifically, the books about people starting out with a huge problem, then in the end, they have a life full of happiness. Afterall, anyone is a main character of their own story, no matter what. Everyone has a problem to overcome; some problems may be bigger than others though. If there is no problem, there was no goal for anyone, or any story plot line to it.

Cinderella, she was a step daughter with mean sisters along with a wicked mother. She started out as the one who was unfortunate and being taken advantage of, but in the end…She was the one who won the prince's heart and married him getting her to a happier life, a life where she was no longer miserable, but happy and full of life. Snow White, another girl who was the step daughter of the evil queen who wanted to kill her due to her beauty. She was kind and helped out the seven dwarfs for a bit, almost died, but had the prince fall in love with her. Sleeping Beauty, a fair maiden who was loved by her kingdom at the moment she was born, but had a curse. She could be killed in an instant if she were to touch the point of a spinning wheel. She was being taken cared by her fairy god mothers for a while, fell in love with a person who was surprisingly the prince before she even knew, and almost god killed as well. The prince also fell in love with her and got her true love's kiss.

_A prince always falling in love with the princess…True love's kiss…Happily... Ever…After… Could I even be the main character of my own story? Or will I be the villain of it? Can I be even happy? An ending that is joyful? Is it possible? _She sighed at the thought and shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. _A happy ending with a prince? AND someone falling in love with me? Sure my mom fell in love, but I already have a bad enough history here…_ She grabbed the book called, "The Little Mermaid." (Note: This is not the Disney version of The Little Mermaid) Miku read for four hours, it was already 4:30 when she finished half the book.

_A young girl who lived life as a mermaid. She was a very curious girl wondering about the world up abover hers. The time when she turned sixteen, she was allowed to go up the shore to see the truth above the water that sent her questions that went throughout her mind. She swam up there one day but only to be encountered by a storm, a ship wreck as well. She saved the prince of the country and fell in love with him as well. Swimming back to shore, the prince saw another girl thinking she saved him instead and thought he loved here dearly. Desperate to see the prince, the mermaid made a deal with a sea witch. If she captured the prince's heart, she would be able to live as a human living happily ever after, but if she didn't…she would turn into sea foam. Not only that either, but she would have her voice taken away from her. _

And that's where she had stopped at. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about the story. _The mermaid would do anything just to be with her prince, even if it risked her own life itself. I guess that's what true love is? _She sat back up straight and scanned through the book to get back to her place. _The mermaid agreed and lived life as a human from then on. She tried winning her prince's heart time to time always spending time with him, but that wasn't enough. The cost of his life was too big of a price than plainly spending time with him making him propose. Her sisters knew of this plan and decided to call her out to the sea. Then they tossed a knife to her and said to kill the prince, and the deal would be over. She took the knife agreeing to the idea. At midnight, she snuck into the prince's and his fiancé's room. Just when she was about to thrust the knife…she stopped. She came into tears knowing she loved him way too much to be able to kill him…She rather turn into sea foam and put an end to her treacherous journey. He soon got married with his fiancé and the mermaid was gone. After she was gone, he then realized, he really loved her, for her, not because someone saved his life, but for who she really was…but by that time…it was too late…it was too late to save her. _

Miku closed her book and set it down on her coffee table sighing. _An actual fairytale with a sad ending…_ she thought to herself. She went over to the kitchen and made another cup of tea, herbal tea.

_Knock_

She heard the sound and looked around, "An animal?" she said to herself.

_Knock! Knock!_

By that time she knew what it was…it was the door…The door to her cottage…Being knocked on? "No way…" she mumbled to herself, "An animal, it's gotta be that…" she said trying to convince herself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked a voice outside her door. The person kept knocking on the door. Miku was having her eyes opened wide by then. She was dumbfounded, ignorant, and oblivious. She never had people knocking on her door, especially when she was alone as well.

"_A person…_ An actual _person._ A person, knocking at my door?" Miku said to herself quietly. She was so confused on what to do in the situation. Without warning, Miku dropped her ¼ finished herbal tea from shock. It traveled across the floor while she was just looking at the door like a deer watching a car drive up to them.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.


	3. Who Are You?

**A Tale Like No Other**

**Who Are You? **

"_A person…_ An actual _person._ A person, knocking at my door?" Miku said to herself, quietly. The phrase echoed throughout her mind, like this experience and feeling she was having been surreal. She was so confused on what to do in the situation. Without warning, Miku dropped her ¼ finished herbal tea from shock. It traveled across the floor while she was just looking at the door like a deer watching a car drive up to them.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

She backed away into the wall placing her hand on the table. It's been years since she's heard a human other than herself.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm kind of lost!" said the voice, still being persistent in this situation.

_"What…What should I do? Should I run and hide? No…I can't…it's been forever since I've seen a human…I just want to see a human, but…I can't! Wait…what am I thinking? Am I an idiot? Why am I hesitating on this move!?" _thought Miku.

The boy behind the door was Len. Len, the person she first turned into stone besides her parents. Black long jacket that reached his knees that had a hood, a white shirt, and blue jeans. He was sitting there wondering why nobody was answering. He could've sworn he had seen someone here. This place seemed familiar to him, though, he didn't remember much of this town ever since he moved. Even though he did live here once, he had no way of knowing where it was. His whole experience here was just a bit of a blur.

Miku's cottage was away from society, away from the people that cursed her. Len rubbed his head and seized the edge of his collar. He placed his hood back on his head still waiting for the person he had seen through the window, although, the whole time he's been wondering why such a person was living in such an ancient shelter. It was similar to the fairytale cottages people would see. A small house with flowers placed all over, old-fashioned.

"Geez, this is so different from the houses back at home…I thought this town would've really changed after a couple of years, more, well, modern," he verbalized to himself. He's been living in the city for nine years now. He decided to go back to the town he once knew. Even though he's a city boy, he much rather be able to go in the nice, little, quiet village than living in the dirty, disorganized, loud, polluted, city. Even though he's been raised there, his heart never changed towards the village he had lived in.

_"I have to go…I have to"! _Miku thought. She rushed out of her room and sprinted over to the door, not wanting for the person to depart. She hadn't had this feeling for a while, the feeling of reaching out for something, a goal, an aspiration, a target, an objective….anything! Just when Len was about to turn around and go, he heard a thump. He quickly turned his head to the door watching it wondering what the strange sound was.

Inside, Miku had collapsed caused from her run, which was something that she hadn't done for years either. Slowly realizing what had happened, Miku had tears coming down her cheeks, not just from pain, but for failing. She sat there staring at the door in front of her, so close, yet so far. Her tears rushed down as soon as she came back to her senses. She heard footsteps, thinking it was fading when it was really just increasing.

"_They left…the person left…" _she said, wiping her face from the tears that crept up on her face, but only producing more of them. She sobbed and bawled. Len was stepping towards the door; he soon realized there _was_ a person still there. He heard a person wailing and bawling.

"Hey…" he mumbled, knocking the door, he only heard the cry continue. "Hey! Are you ok?" he knocked some more. He couldn't leave it alone. _"What would happen if someone is getting hurt!?" _he thought. He turned the knob, and luckily, the door was indeed open. He ran inside only taking a tealette by surprise. _"A girl with teal hair…don't see that everyday…"_A picture of a little girl came to mind, but only had a result of fading away again. He pushed the thought away and concentrated on the girl in front of him.

Miku sat there, looking away still, wide-eyed, nervous and shocked, tempted to look at boy, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't know where to hide so she just stayed in her current state. There he was, the boy who she thought had left, came here so suddenly. "Are you ok!?" he attempted looking in her eyes, but Miku only shielded her eyes, aware of her curse.

"Don't look in my eyes; I can turn you into stone!" Miku exclaimed, concealing her eyes as best as she can. She shook her head thinking of turning a person into stone again, her philosophy came to her mind again; it was too hard to be able to withstand that. She didn't know why she desired and craved to see a human being like her; she identified why she hesitated now, because she had disregarded that she can turn a person into stone.

Len was uneasy; he didn't know how to respond to her declaration. Was she crazy and peculiar? Or maybe, she was illuminating the truth? He didn't know how to act in response; he just remained there, persisted, dumbfounded, unknowingly able to reply to this. He just came to ask for directions, then he heard crying or someone get hurt, and now he's hearing some strange, peculiar, tealette saying she can turn him into stone?

_"This girl…if she's telling the truth…she must be lonely…"_ Len still stood there, wondering on how to reply. If this girl can really turn someone to stone, he knew that nobody would ever want to be near her…he was scared himself. He took a half step before going back to his original place. He hesitated attempting to take a step again, but brought himself to do it and stepped forward.

In the meantime, Miku flinched at the sudden sound, getting a chill down her spine. She heard the footsteps thinking he was starting to walk away. She just quietly cried more, still not going to chase or watch him leave. The footsteps multiplied, but she realized the footsteps wasn't decreasing in sound, but increasing.

Len walked closer and closer watching the sniveling tealette until he finally came to a halt and crouched down. He hesitated a bit but hugged her with tears in his eyes too. He knew what it felt to be alone, how it felt to be judged due to minor circumstances, and the true colors of being abandoned and isolated.

Len lived happily when he was in this village. He always had a variety friends that backed him up in problematic times. Then when the financial problems kicked in, his parents forced him to move so quickly so the blonde wouldn't rebel against. Once he moved into the city, he became more…isolated and lonely like the girl that was in his grasp. He became quiet and cold towards others, he didn't like being in the city, he didn't like how everyone in the city were bad and misleading.

People thought Len was weird and distance. He would always just sit there with eyes that had no soul in it, his hair messy, and stood there like a statue. Nobody could ever break the ice with him. This lead to bullying, like calling him a stick in the mud, or purposely "bumping" into him. They were always being so selfish and not appreciative of what they have. Plus, people in the city always seemed to be unappreciated of what they have. It disgusted Len.

Len understood financial difficulties, but when he arrived to the city, the kids over there took it for granted. Len had to live in a small apartment for one person with three other people and himself. Only until they worked their selves up to the top and became in the business of music. Although, being a top company, his parents were often busy, so he couldn't spend his time with them.

Len cried silently still having the shocked tealette in his grasp. Miku was stiff and didn't know what to do…She hadn't had a hug since her mom hugged her. Slowly building up, her arms started to lift itself and returned the hug. She cried louder, but it was her way of letting out all the loneliness she lived through. Those nine lonely years with no person to understand her. She hugged him tighter, then resulting him to do the same.

Even though they were complete strangers, they felt a spark in their hearts like this all already happen, that they weren't strangers, but friends already, close friends. This connection gave Len a moment to realize that there was nothing to fear, that you control your own life, he wasn't the only one lonely, heck this girl was probably definitely lonelier than he was. He clasped her smiling.

"I was once like you; did not know what was real, afraid that I'll be losing all my will," he started out. Miku stopped crying for a moment blinking out of utter confusion. "Hey listen, do you hear, but you know in this world were living in, there's not a thing to fear."

Miku cried happily finding someone who's actually hugging her, someone who doesn't care of getting a curse of turning a person into stone. The things he said to her just made her heart flutter, his voice was as soft as silk and the words just played throughout making her believe his words. Though, she can't believe it, she knew that any other normal people would just run away out of fear. She started laughing a bit causing Len to blink otherwise. He let go of his grasp and blushed a bit knowing he just hugged a random girl in the forest with teal hair. He scratched the back of his head looking at his right, away from her.

"I'm sor…I'm so sorry...!" panicked Len, "Sorry for intruding…I mean, well and hugging you…" The tealette giggled a bit, but still didn't look in his eyes, not wanting to turn him to stone.

"It's fine, but I warn you…Please don't look in my eyes though."

"Is what you said, true?"

"Sadly…yes…"

"What do you mean?" Len said, confused. He was a little uneasy about this little "curse" she claims to have. Although, there was so many things he wanted to learn about her. A picture of the girl just kept echoing in his mind…

"It's a long story…" Miku said, replying but sad-like.

"I won't look in your eyes….but…I know this is odd and all but..maybe I can visit here, again?"

"Hm?"

"You know…I can spend time with you…You seem…familiar…Maybe you might have seen me when I used to live here. It was eleven years ago, I was five years old. Teal hair, I only knew one person with it, well if you count two. It all seems to familiar, I see this girl who I was playing with once as a child, I didn't know her well but…She was super fun and nice," said Len cheerfully having his fist held in the air, slowly descending down.

"A person who had once played with you as a child…," echoed Miku.

"Yeah! It's starting to get to me…I was playing with a group of my friends in the forest…We then played some game with the girl. She fell down, I helped her up….I don't remember the rest. All I remember is waking up in the forest with nobody around….but I'm thinking that as a dream…" Len stated, looking over at the cold shoulder tealette, "I'm sorry…I just met you, and look at me, I'm telling you all this…!"

"A tealette…who fell…a strange girl…" repeated Miku. "By any chance, was this tealette away with two pigtails as well, like these? Possibly…it really is…me" admitted Miku. Len blinked a bit, wondering how he should react.

_"Can this girl really be…that girl I once saw?"_ thought Len.

_"Can this boy standing in front of me, be the boy who I've seen? That boy that I turned into stone? I thought he was…dead…he just disappeared so suddenly, we all thought he had died, but here he is….standing in front of me." _thought Miku. She tilted her head up thinking looking as if she was staring into space. Len blinked thinking if his thoughts were indeed correct.

Miku backed away from the boy she had thought was dead. She stared at him as if he was a ghost. _"So, it wasn't really just my parents getting the special treatment of turning a person into stone for a couple mere minutes but…I can do that to others too…" _Miku thought. She backed away into the wall gazing at Len. She didn't want him to panic that he was once stone, so she kept that little secret to herself.

"Uh…does this mean…you are the girl….that I had once played….with?" he asked, nervously.

"I think it's…possible…" said Miku. A moment of silence swept across them, an awkward-aura swimming across the room. Trying to break the silence, Miku started talking again, "U-Um…I…I wouldn't mind if…if you come here….again…" Len shot his head up looking at the nervous tealette who was clearly looking at the ground. He then turned his eyes to the floor once more.

"Thank you…" replied Len. Miku flinched a bit…thinking of her mother again, her last words…was thank you. Hearing those words were so pleasant, yet heartbreaking. She held in the tears not wanting to cause the blonde anymore trouble. Len stood up followed by Miku, both looking in different directions. "I'll help you somehow…" Miku blinked what he was trying to say, "I'll help you break or deal with that curse somehow…"

"Huh?" Miku asked. Len clenched his hands together and looked at the floor once more, "I'll help you break and deal with the curse!" he said determined. He didn't want this girl to suffer, he could always control his life, but hers was another story. Miku was a little afraid, frowning, but it faded away into trust, a smile. She then saw something on his head, it was peculiar to her.

"Mind if I ask?" asked Miku.

"Hm?" responded Len, "What is it?"

"What's that?" She pointed at the direction of his head. He laid his hand on top of his head, feeling the object she was asking about. It was his headphones.  
"You don't know…what this is?" he asked. She shook her head. Len smiled a bit, but faded to a frown. She didn't go out much, so she wouldn't know any modern things. It probably explains the use of her style of clothing. She was wearing a rag-like white dress. He stood up and went behind the girl and gently placed the headphone cups on her ears. Miku confused, blinked helplessly. Len took the ipod from the pocket of his jeans and played a song. There Miku heard a tune again, not from her mother, but from this invention she had just seen. She happily gave a smile to herself.

In her ears, the melody flowed throughout her ears, the story behind the lyrics, and the feeling the singer is feeling when singing this. She did love singing too, for her mom loved music as well. Len knew that she must love music as well as he did, it was a portal to escape reality, the ugly truth of life.

"So, where's the rest of your family?" Len asked, looking around. All of a sudden, he felt a bad aura once more. He regretted pointing that out.

"Well…they…died…," Miku admitted. Len tensed a bit, guilty he had asked that question.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…." Len said.

"It's fine.." Miku said, trying to sound she was just fine. Having that subject brought up, it killed her inside.

"If you don't mind, how long has it been since you were alone?" Len flinched again wondering why he had asked that.

"Nine years…" Miku said. Len flinched of the thought of being alone for nine years…He would've given up on life by then.

"You're so strong…" Len said

"What?" Miku replied.  
"Nevermind…"

"Uh…ok…"

"Anyways.." Len started out, he took off his jacket and placed it on Miku, "have this, it must be cold." Miku cringed from the sudden action and blinked

"What? Have it? But I can't…! This is yours," Miku said frantically.

"It's fine really, I can get another one," stated Len

"You sure?" asked Miku.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just take it," reassured Len.

"Thank you…." Miku said calmly but purely.

"N… no problem…," Len said blushing a bit.

Len talked to Miku for hours about so many things in the modern day world, such as the new technology created and the music business and he and his parents ran. Then an idea popped up in Len's head suddenly. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Come outside with me at 3? Alright? I'll be out there waiting…" said Len.

"Ok.." Miku said shyly, agreeing.

"Great, see you then."

"Ok!"

"Although…before I leave…mind telling me how to get out of the forest?"

Miku giggled a bit at his statement, "Don't look." Len turned towards the door, "Over there," she said pointing to the far right, "the town is located around there, if you hear noises of kids running around, just follow the sound, alright?" Len nodded while Miku turned back around. Len turned his head and tipped his hat.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow," said Len.

"Bye…," Miku replied.

"Before I go…"

"Hm?"

"My name is Len, Len Kagamine…"

"Len…Nice to meet you, Len. I'm Miku."

Len gave a smile and closed the door behind her. Miku looked around her little room, smiling to herself knowing she made her first friend. She quickly ran over to the now dry tea and broken tea cup and cleaned it up followed by closing the window. She slowly danced along the hallways to herself, whirling and twirling, almost bumping to the wall.

"I'm excited…" she said to herself. She laughed to herself and danced over to her room. She then laid herself on the small bed that she had for years. It had a chocolate frame with a design of flowers and vines across the board. Her bed had blankets and pillows that were simple and teal colored. She closed her eyes, and imagined a variety of things she can do. Play games, explore the park, play with some toys, or read some fairy tale books.

This feeling she felt, she didn't feel these emotions for awhile, something to look forward to. It kind of scared her a bit, it was weird, but it was the good kind of weird, the feeling where you're proud of that feeling. Even though Miku was at the age of sixteen, she didn't experience what modern society and teenage years are like. She laid on her bed stretching out her arms from her troublesome day.

She decided to go to sleep to have a whole night's rest, to be able to spend her first day with a first friend…The new experiences she can be able to be in, she will surely love it.

What will happen tomorrow, though?


End file.
